


Salt and Mint

by AbusiveLittleBun



Series: Falling for Danger [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Come Eating, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Top James, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of previous sexual experiences, only briefly but yes, power bottom Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Second prompt to the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Oral SexSequel to This was Nothing, so check that out first ;)Tommy was forced to remain for dinner at Ada's, in fear of James revealing their little secret, and makes a deal with the boy for his good behavior... things escalate very quickly.
Relationships: James/Tommy Shelby
Series: Falling for Danger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850239
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Salt and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this has been nagging the back of my head since I published the last one... and the sequel to this one will be nagging me from now on lol...
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> chase atlantic - Friends

There have been countless occasions when Thomas had to maintain his poker face through sheer iron will alone when all he wanted to do was run away. He mastered his control over his facial expressions and movements throughout the years and prided himself on that fact.

He has stared down guns trained on his face by thugs, kept his neutral expression when told earth-shattering secrets or the worst possible slurs. Didn't move a muscle when slapped across the face by his worst enemy or caressed by the man he desired above everything else.

But this simple boy, this James, was making him grind his teeth painfully together as he sat opposite of him and smiled brightly as if Tommy hung the Sun. 

Ever since he took a seat at the table, James has not been able to take his eyes off of him, he didn't even seem to blink, afraid of missing a single moment he could spend gazing at the shorter man's face. He tried to ask him various personal questions too, which Tommy tried to shake off, biting out short vague answers. 

He even tried to avoid having to talk to the boy by stuffing his mouth full with food. He might have eaten more that night because of that than any other previous day in his life.

Staying for dinner might have been the most agonizing decision, but he had to endure it in order to keep the young lad under control. God knows what answer James might have given his sister if she asked him why would Tommy run away at the sight of him.

"Oh, I don't know, Ada, your brother's hasty departure could be because he gave me a blowjob in a dirty alley, I came on his face, fucked him against a wall and called him a dirty whore until he climaxed and then he broke my heart and told me we'll never see each other again and oops it seems like we did, not even a full week later. Or maybe he was just busy." 

The thought made him almost snort if it didn't send a shiver down his spine. The sex was good, remarkably good for some random anonymous hookup, but it should have stayed that way. He didn't need some man to be able to hold this incident above his head and threaten to ruin his life. 

He seemed like a pure and honest kid, Ada might believe him without question, they were friends after all. Besides Ada might believe him even if they weren't, considering how many times she caught him on his knees in the stables or behind the school with some older boy's cock in his mouth when they were younger. She knew he had some promiscuous tendencies, it wouldn't be hard to convince her that her flatmate also had a piece of him.

Ada was giving a monologue at the moment, about how she had known that Jessie was the one when they went to their first protest together. She was thankfully all too occupied with staring lovingly at her girlfriend while recounting the story and didn't pay much attention to James practically drooling at Thomas.

"She was so brave and fierce I couldn't help but pull her into the nearest alley for a cheeky snog," Ada laughed, " which turned into a cheeky shag, but there are just certain people that have that effect on you, I guess."

"I know that feeling," James sighed, his smile growing brighter by the second, still gazing at Tommy with devotion.

Thomas gave him a brief glare and a subtle kick under the table, chewing his potatoes angrily. If this fucking kid dares to hint at their first meeting one more fucking time-

"Haha, Tommy does too, right, I remember how he used to sneak around our dad and aunt to get shagged by the stablemen as a horny teenager," Ada wheezed, "I will never forget seeing Tom get the soul pounded out of him in the alley behind the bar by my childhood crush, Freddie, and they didn't even stop for a second when they noticed me. He only said "Don't tell dad" and kept moaning, the absolute slut!"

Ada was beating her knee as she howled with laughter, Jessie joining her by giving similar treatment to the table, but Tommy only kept still as a statue and watched as James' smile faltered and his previously bright expression turned sour.

"So that is an everyday thing for Thomas, huh," James commented quietly. He was probably not heard by the loudly wheezing girls but it was crystal clear to Tommy who quickly cleared his throat and put down his utensils. 

"Ada, instead of giving an explicitly detailed essay about my private teenage life, could you please start bringing out the dessert?"

"Aw, Tom, don't worry, none of us expect you to be the cruel and frigid gangster here as in Birmingham, you're free to let your freak flag fly in London!" Ada gave his arm a squeeze in assurance but did stand to start gathering their plates, Jessie helping her.

"I'm sure my local business associates would appreciate that," Tommy scoffed, helping in collecting the remnants of the roast.

"Oh, you mean that handsome hunk Jewish gangster you talked about, who runs Camden? I bet he'd pay good money to see you like that," Ada teased, "What was his name again? Alfred or something."

Tommy whipped his head around and looked at her incredulously "When did I talk to you about Alfie Solomons?" he barely noticed in the edge of his vision as James squeezed his jaw and knife with his fingers whitening from the force of it.

Ada and Jessie were already moving towards the kitchen as she shouted back, "You were quite drunk a few weeks ago and couldn't stop blabbering about how sexy his arms were and how you'd suck the life out of that hot dude's cock and ride it into the sunset. Don't complain, I held you back from calling him up to ask him how big his dick was. If you want to keep up the cool guy act then I'd advise you drink far away from other people or the telephone. Now wait for a minute, I haven't taken the pie out yet."

Tommy couldn't help but swallow thickly as he saw James scoff and sit back with a shake of his head, looking utterly depressed. He didn't even seem to care about how obviously distraught he looked. This could not fucking go on.

He hastily got up and motioned for James to follow inaudibly with a nod to the side as he made his way to the bathroom with long steps. Thankfully the boy had enough sense to take the hint, Tommy thought as he heard the familiar footsteps approach behind. 

James barely turned the corner and Thomas was already dragging him into the small, pale green-tiled room at the end of the hallway, shutting the door and pressing the ridiculously taller man against it with his hands fisted into the loose shirt he was wearing.

"Stop acting like a pissy fucking kid," Tommy whispered harshly, tugging on the clothing in his hand for emphasis, "making me scold you away from other people as if I was your fucking mommy. Unbelievable," he scoffed and let go of the shirt to rub at his face in irritation.

James stayed leaning against the door and looked down at the shorter man with contempt, "Sorry, mommy. Do you want me to smile while I hear about how smitten you are with some gangster that clearly doesn't deserve you?" he shook his head in disbelief, "And despite that, you'll still scream his name during sex."

Tommy groaned louder than he intended and wagged a finger into the younger man's face, whisper shouting at him, "This. This fucking unnecessary jealousy shit is why I regret letting you fuck me with every fiber of my being. You're acting as if I'm your property when I explicitly told you it was a one-time hookup, and it meant nothing."

James' eyes turned cold and cruel as he stared at Tommy, "You did. Now I know it's because I was only one of the million men who had a go at the town whore." 

The fucker had the audacity.

Thomas looked up at the taller man with barely contained anger, voice quiet but with a deadly edge, ready to tear the other's throat out, "I'm not used to being spoken to like that outside of the bedroom."

James raised a brow, "Funny, you loved it in the alley enough to come from it."

Thomas only registered his own movements a good amount of seconds after he heard the deafening crack. He could barely believe that he, who prided himself so much in his self-control, would act on his impulses so much to slap a boy for a rude little comment. But the stinging pain in his right palm and the sight of James' wide eyes, as he clutched at his reddening cheek, helped reality to slowly sink back into him. The sound was clear and loud as a gunshot and more than likely heard by the girls.

"You'll never disrespect me without my consent again. Ever. You hear me?" Tommy seethed at James, barely able to contain his voice from breaking, "One more wrong move, one more little hint at what we did in that fucking alley in front of my family and I'll cut your fucking dick off, no matter how much I liked it. Do you fucking understand?"

James could only nod with a frightened look on his face, his earlier defiance gone completely, hand still pressed against his flaming cheek. It has been a while since the war, but Tommy still knew how to bring out his sergeant-major voice. He didn't earn his rank only by bending over for his superior officers. Although that helped as well.

Tommy drew in a calming breath. It was no good to lose his cool completely in his sister's bathroom, he still intended to leave without rousing her suspicion.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page," Tommy continued in a much more casual whisper, smoothing down his waistcoat.

James raised the hand, that wasn't still glued on the handprint on his face, in question, like a child at school, to which the shorter man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, James?" he arched a brow mockingly.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful, I really didn't mean to, I was just upset, I'm very sorry," the shorter man nodded along as an acceptance of the apology, "And I mean this in the most respectful way possible," the young man stuttered, "Can we still have sex again? I think I just grew a boner," poor lad sounded so innocent it was almost painful to hear.

Tommy sighed and looked up at the ceiling in agony, "James, did the one-time thing skip your mind again? You want a fucking parrot to repeat it to you all day or something?"

"No, no, I understood, I really did, I just, um," he could barely look into the shorter man's cold eyes, "I don't know, I thought maybe... Just once more? Just a little bit? I'm sorry you just turn me on so much, I have no control over it," he waved a hand down at his crotch to point out the problem.

Tommy's frown quickly smoothed out and anger decreased considerably, as he looked down at the taller man's tenting pants. Damn, he was not kidding, James' prominent member was aching to get free, the light material of his trousers stretching obviously. 

The memory of how that big cock felt inside his throat and how well it could fuck him made his mouth water instantly. He had to rub a hand over his lips to prevent any drool from visibly dripping out. This situation certainly made him rethink the one time rule.

Thomas was still angry but now he was fucking horny too. God fucking damn James and his glorious fucking cock.

He tore his eyes away from the mountain on the younger man's middle and swallowed his pooling saliva to try to regain his composure, "Right, here's what's gonna happen," he tried to sound clear and controlled, even though his arousal was starting to spike up and lick at his spine like wildfire, "We'll go back out there. You'll act like a perfect little stranger, having never met me before in your life. Not affected by my private sexual life at all. No cheeky comments, no facial expressions, only brief small talk but even that you'll rope in, understood? If you'll be a good boy and act as I told you and stay on your best behavior you might get a treat for it."

James perked up at that like an eager puppy, "What kind of treat?"

"For fuck's sake, I'll suck you off, James," Tommy motioned nonchalantly with his hand as if he didn't crave just that right now, "But only if you can be good for me. Can you do that?"

James nodded with enthusiasm, his still red cheek forgotten, "Yes, yes, I can. I can be good for you. I can be anything for you."

"Now that is what I like to hear," Tommy tilted his head with a small smirk, enjoying his returned control, "Do not disappoint me, James," and he moved to open the bathroom door.

"Um, I'll be out in a minute as well," James muttered as he stayed behind, but Tommy didn't intend to wait for him from the start, making his way back to the dining room with his cool facade back on.

In there the girls were giggling over something but stopped as they noticed Thomas step back inside and take his seat again at the table, which now had a steaming apricot pie in the middle.

"Ah, and we were just wondering what you boys might be up to," Ada snickered, earning a brief cold glare from Tommy, "Where did you leave James? Is he still gathering his trousers? Did you leave him shaking with your many talents?"

"No, Ada. We did absolutely nothing, and I'd prefer it if you kept your crude remarks about my sex life to yourself," Tommy didn't look back up to meet her eyes as he helped himself to a slice of the freshly baked dessert. He would never normally eat this much but he couldn't help it. His crankiness came with an urge to stuff his mouth full with something. He tried his hardest to not envision James' cock at the thought.

"We heard a loud noise too, did you guys break something?" Jessie inquired with a smile.

"No. Thanks to Ada's advertisement about my previous sexual activities and nature, the poor lad got the wrong idea and I was forced to correct his misjudgment."

As if on cue James shyly stalked back to his own seat with the red handprint still very much visible on his left cheek, making the girls stare with wide eyes.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom," James smiled sheepishly, rubbing at his neck.

"Oh honey, to wash off that burning declination you'll need more than cold water," Ada laughed and poured some more whiskey to a now completely flushed James, who dared not to look up at Tommy and didn't comment as instructed.

By the end of dessert, Thomas was almost impressed with how well James maintained his behavior, not closing off entirely, but not falling out of his chair from staring at Tommy with adoration as before, he could even share a bit of information about himself as well.

"Yeah, I can safely say I had nowhere near as many hardships in life as you guys did," the younger man smiled, red mark on his cheek now slowly fading, "I have great friends as well as very loving and supporting parents who gave me everything I wanted. We weren't very wealthy but I did go to private school and could attend university. I was even part of the swim team."

Ada piped up from where she sat on her girlfriend's lap, looking at Tommy, "Oh James is a really good swimmer! He's all shy but he got so many medals for it and was also the captain of the swim team for the last few years! He still goes every other day to practice and mentors people," her words were slurring together from all the booze she has been drinking, Jessie patting her shoulder to quiet her down a bit.

James laughed, his ears a bit tinted from the alcohol as well, "I'm sure those medals are much less impressive than the ones Thomas earned in the war. Let's not bore him with useless things like that."

Tommy surprisingly barely had more than half a glass of his own drink, not keen on losing his cool again and was now by far the soberest amongst the people at the table. He rather took up smoking to calm his nerves and was now sucking on his cigarette as he observed the taller man's every little move with growing interest. The broader boy started to appeal in his eyes more and more.

He thought his arousal would calm during dessert, but it only managed to steadily engulf him as he could better take a look at James who wasn't spending every moment focused on him now. He could follow orders very well and was eager to please, complete devotion to the man he fucked only once. He had a boyish charm but was still really handsome and had a more mature look when the conversation turned serious. He also had prominent muscles, and really strong shoulders and arms. He remembered how easily he could lift Tommy up and keep him pressed against the wall as he pressed his massive-

Calm down, Tommy. Calm the fuck down. Maintain conversation, be civil, and act like a normal person instead of a nymphomaniac for two fucking seconds.

"Not at all. I threw mine in the cut. There are only guts and no glory in war. Your achievements with swimming, however," Tommy licked at his lips as he made eye contact with the younger man again, "earned you a very nice physique. Quite impressive,"

Tommy lifted the cigarette back to his mouth to suck on it with his cheeks hollowed the way they were around the taller man's cock a week ago. James bit at his bottom lip as he watched hungrily before tearing his eyes away and clearing his throat to steer the conversation to safer waters. Good boy.

But just how long can he be good? Thomas let one of his feet move closer and caress teasingly over James' ankle under the table, lifting his pant leg in slow and smooth movements and watched in fascination as James swallowed nervously, tightening his hold on his glass but kept on talking to the girls who were all too drunk to notice anything out of place. Very good boy.

When the couple started being a bit too handsy and less focused on their company Thomas commented to interrupt, "I'm guessing it's bedtime for all of us, isn't it, come on Ada you can't fuck at the table," he chided softly and tried to gently pry off his sister of her girlfriend whos face she was a bit busy covering in kisses.

"Mmh, alright, then we'll move to the couch," Ada breathed into Jessie's mouth, "James will show you the guestroom, fuck off now, please. I want to put my tongue somewhere you should not see."

Jessie snickered into the next kiss but was already unbuttoning her shirt. Thomas sighed but motioned once more to James to follow him out of the dining room.

James bid goodnight to the girls and moved in front of the shorter man to lead him towards the mentioned room, walking up the carpeted stairs and down the corridor until they reached the guest bedroom with the cream-colored walls and sheets but Tommy didn't take a second brief look at it.

"Which one is your room?" Tommy asked in a low voice with hooded eyes.

"Um, the one next to it, why?" James smiled.

Tommy stepped closer, one hand tracing a feather flight fingertip down the taller man's shirt, "I want to see your medals. Can you show me?" he knew just how seductive he needed to sound to have the boy gulp with a wild blush and lead him to his own room hastily.

Ada wasn't kidding, above the dresser on the dark blue wall hung at least twenty different medals, most gold with a few silver speckled in, with other awards and golden cups below, various photographs depicting his achievements and several with other men as a group photo to display the swim team. It was easy for Thomas to spot James amongst the others, he was one of the tallest and his bright boyish smile stood out and shined through the black and white pictures. Now he could also see how truly impressive his figure was, prominent abs and muscles covering the boy's otherwise lean frame, his shoulders, as he stood straight, looking incredibly broad. It was almost hard to believe that James had such a hot body with how he hunched over and tried to make himself look smaller at all times.

"This one was taken back in spring! I mentored the new swim team and they brought home first place, I was very proud!" James pointed at a picture where he was smiling widely with his wet shirt unbuttoned, allowing a glimpse at his fit form, "The cheeky buggers wanted to wrestle with me in the water afterwards and didn't even wait for me to take my clothes off, but it was very fun!"

The younger man's joyous laugh almost vibrated off Tommy's back with how close he was standing behind. It seemed bothersome at first, their height difference, but now he could feel his ears tint pink and the heat in his belly strengthen with how he could feel the boy tower over his smaller frame. He knew how easily he could throw him about, how strong he was. And now with the added visuals, he knew exactly just how strong. 

Tommy turned to look up at James, making the boy shut up effectively as he caught his hungry expression, "So you're not just talented at what you do, you're also a good leader, right?"

He reached up to start unbuttoning the first few buttons on James' shirt, the taller man blushing and letting him with a stutter, "Y-yes, I guess, but it's really not a big deal, it's just a sport..."

Tommy started tugging at the bottom of the soft shirt, "A sport that gave you the body of a Greek god,- which I'd really like to see in the flesh -, is a big enough deal for me. Take your shirt off."

The taller man complied immediately, flexing his abdominal muscles as he pulled the shirt over his head and stepped even closer to the shorter man, almost pressing him against the dresser.

Tommy let his appreciative gaze roam over the broad frame in front of him in the dim light, accompanied by his hands softly tracing along the dips and curves of the well-defined muscles. God, the boy was smoldering hot.

"Mmh, good," Thomas purred as he looked back up at the taller man's wide eyes, now his pupils blown in excitement, "you've been a very good boy, haven't you, James?" he gently started pushing the broad frame back towards the bed, James letting himself be guided without a hint of resistance until the back of his knees hit the bed, "I think you earned another reward, for being so good for me."

He barely had to give another faint push to have the boy sit down on the bed, his doe eyes not breaking eye contact for a blink, not even when the shorter man's soft hand caressed over his hair and the faint handprint still visible on his cheek.

"It's true I had to scold you earlier today, but you've learned your lesson, right, you silly boy?" Tommy could barely believe his own sultry tone, as if he was playing in the role of a seductive stepmom or something, but by the way the younger man's breath hitched and eagerly nodded, he seemed to be very much into it, "I even had to discipline you a bit, didn't I, my poor darling boy, I'm so sorry, you know I never meant to hurt you."

James looked absolutely mesmerized as he leaned into the touch, gulping as the shorter man bent down slightly to press a soft kiss to his mouth, his long arms instinctively coming to circle around Tommy's thin thighs and pull him close. 

Thomas let him deepen the kiss and grope at his legs and backside for a few minutes before he pulled back and slowly started taking his waistcoat and collar off, opening up his shirt to reveal his collarbones, the younger man's mouth watering at every new glimpse of exposed skin.

"Let me give you your promised treat, for being my good boy," was all the warning he gave James before he sank to his knees between the boy's legs, making quick work on his trouser buttons which almost popped by the force of the erection they tried to contain.

Tommy gave a small kiss to the still underwear-clad length as he looked up at the taller man's face, before pulling down the soft material and letting his hard cock slip free. God, it was just as delicious looking as the first time, thick and long, the veins prominent along it with how turned on the younger man was.

He also smelled very clean. A bit too clean if you ask him. Thomas mentally shrugged off the thought to wrap his wet mouth around the tip eagerly. But his bubbling moan was abruptly cut off at the taste with a frown. He pulled back and licked at his mouth in confusion, smacking his lips together before he leaned back to lick along the length and suck lightly on the tip once more. Was that fucking mint?

"James," Tommy drew back once more to roll the taste around his mouth, "did you," he glared up at the boy, "pour mouthwash on your dick?"

The taller man nervously nodded with a small smile, "Yes? I wanted to make it nice for you? I washed it but thought you might not like the taste of soap so I dabbed a bit of it on afterwards. Is it not good?"

Thomas licked at his parted lips again and shook his head lightly in disbelief. This fucking kid.

If he didn't have such an amazing cock, Tommy would have fucking got up and left, but alas, dick is dick, he thought before shrugging and taking him in his mouth again.

At least he won't have to wash his mouth afterwards.

Tommy quickly forgot about the ridiculousness of the situation as he started bobbing his head to slobber on more, the pleasant weight on his tongue enough to shake off any awkwardness left. 

God, he loved sucking good cock. Even if it tasted like fucking toothpaste.

He tried to make it his mission to lick off the last remnants of the minty taste, eager to get to the natural musky, salty flavor.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes as James clutched at his trousers with an iron grip as he moaned at the shorter man's ministrations, and Tommy pulled back again slightly to kiss along the length and breathe his words into the flesh, "You can put your hands on my head if you want," he gently took the taller man's arms to guide them to it, "Even tug on my hair a bit. Some people like that, they use it to draw me back on their cock. I like it too, don't worry."

James hesitantly nodded and cradled Tommy's jaw with a broad palm, his thumb softly tracing along his prominent cheekbone, while his other hand caressed over the side of his head, running his fingers through the silky, long strands on top. He had a look of pure adoration on his face as he stared at Tommy while he was wrapping his lips around him again.

Thomas kept his own hands on the taller man's for a bit as he started bobbing down again, urging him to strengthen his soft grip and tug lightly at his locks. When James seemed to follow his guidance efficiently enough, the smaller man let him do as he pleased, giving high-pitched moans at harsher tugs as praise, looking up with watering eyes as he hollowed his cheeks to give some delicious friction.

The younger man learned quickly enough, dragging Tommy with the fist in his hair more roughly the deeper he could take him, until he was fucking his throat in earnest, the shorter man relaxing into the welcome intrusion with muffled mewls. Precome and saliva were dripping down his chin and throat, soaking his shirt, but he couldn't care less, only unbuttoning his own trousers to palm at his neglected little cock.

Tommy patted at the taller man's thigh and gave a low and short hum, interrupting his feverish movements and groans. James heaved and gave a few more thrusts but pulled the shorter man off by his hair after a minute with questioning eyes and flushed cheeks.

The moment his mouth was free again Tommy let his jaw hang open and the contents of his mouth drip down into his hand, coating his fingers generously before looking back up with hooded eyes, panting for air, "Good boy, James, you're a very quick learner," his voice sounded so fucking wrecked, "You can be more vocal if you'd like," he said as he pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees, reaching between his legs with his now dripping hand, making the younger man perk up, the motion clearly reminding him of their time in the alley, "You know what I like to hear, don't you, James? We're in the bedroom, it's fine now. Make me come again."

And with that, he put his mouth back on the boy's hard length just as he slid two fingers inside himself, thrusting them deep and moaning at the stretch. James' grip on his hair tightened as he started to fuck his face with renewed vigor, hips snapping up a bit off the bed to make the thrusts more brutal, his cock hitting the back of the smaller man's throat hard.

"Ah, you like that, don't you, you fucking bitch, having my cock down your throat again like in that alley where I fucked you like a two penny whore," his voice started out shaky again, but it quickly grew in confidence and strength, just like his rough treatment of Tommy's hair and face, "Such a gorgeous little slut, slobbering over my dick like you were made for it. You love it so much, you can't help but finger your tight little cunt as I fuck your pretty face."

Tommy's whine at the words was muffled by the thick length in his mouth. His eyes rolled back when he found his sweet spot with his prying fingers, massaging the gland to finally make himself come.

With his mouth being used so well, his hair being pulled with just the right amount of pain, and the sweet degradation raining down on him he was getting closer and closer to the edge very fast, could feel his orgasm building with lightning speed. He was almost coming, just a bit more, just-

"So lovely, so beautiful, my perfect little whore," James moaned, close to his own climax as well, his hand fisted in his silky locks caressing down to the back of the shorter man's head to keep him in place as he slammed his hips up to thrust back into the wet heat, "I love it. I love you, Tommy, fuck."

The shock from the words was enough to make Tommy's well-trained throat choke and his erection finally spill over the rug he has been kneeling on. The sudden orgasm made him see stars with the force of it, the declaration a mental punch in the gut.

Tommy's convulsing throat over the taller man's length made James not pull back, but instead bring him down even more, keeping Tommy's nose pressed firmly against his hard stomach as he spilled down his fluttering inner walls with an animalistic groan, making him take every last drop even when the slighter man started shaking with the lack of air.

After he was sure that even the last remnants have gone down his throat, James let his grip on Tommy's head slacken and allowed him to finally pull back up to cough and gasp for air, saliva dripping from his lips. 

Tommy whined and grasped at his neck, sure his throat will be sore for at least a week from the rough plowing it received, but froze as he felt the younger man gently lift his face and wipe away his drool with a piece of cloth caringly. 

It was the same handkerchief Tommy bought at their first meeting.

James' eyes were full of love as he smiled down at the shorter man, "You were so wonderful, thank you." 

Tommy looked away, unable to bear the soft adoration, trying to clear his throat and regain his normal breathing as he stood up on shaky legs to pull his pants back up, but as he started working on his belt the younger man pulled him down by his waist to straddle his lap. Thomas felt far too fucked out to decline and only purred slightly as his neck and cheek were pampered with soft kisses, his backside and waist caressed by large hands.

His breath hitched as James sucked a hickey into his throat, breaking his afterglow to swat lightly at the side of the boy's head with a hiss, "No marks above the collar, James," he tried to weakly glare at the boy but he just smiled sheepishly and kissed at his collarbone, undoing a few more buttons on Tommy's shirt as he peered up.

"Then it's alright under the collar?" he asked cheekily, gently dragging the shorter man's shirt off and kissing along his now exposed collarbones, shoulders, and chest, leaving light hickeys on his trail and paying special attention to the fading indigo tattoo on his pectoral before latching onto the nipple under it and sucking eagerly.

Tommy moaned wantonly from the motion, cradling the boy's head and scratching lightly through his hair. He always loved having his nipples played with, "Fine, you were a good boy, you deserve it," he hummed softly.

James pulled back a bit to breathe at the now wet nub and look up at the man kneeling above him, "So you liked it? Was it good? I wasn't too rough, right?" he asked innocently before licking at Tommy's chest again.

Tommy smiled and chuckled lightly down at the boy, his fingers running through the chestnut brown curls, "I did, you were very good again, you made me very proud. Impressed me too. I don't give a second blowjob just to anyone, you know," he bit at his lip as James happily moaned around the nipple in his mouth in gratitude, making the smaller man's spent cock give an interested twitch.

He could also feel the younger man's rehardening length poke at his thigh. They might fuck again, huh. One time thing out the window. Tommy sighed at his mental acceptance. The boy was really good, it should be fine to let him occasionally get a piece of him. He seemed too pure and devoted to betray him anyway.

"I like it rough, so don't fret if you feel like you lose a bit of control. I like your wild side," he continued, marveling at how the boy hummed in understanding with curious eyes, eager to learn more, "You also do not have to go to such extreme lengths as to clean your cock up so thoroughly and douse it in mouthwash. I'd say one of the best things about sucking cock is the taste, I quite like the natural musk of a man, the salty taste of dick, and in the army, I've got very well acquainted with it, so you don't have to worry about it being a bit dirty. I like it like that." 

James nodded thoughtfully and pulled back with a pop, the nub he released now red and puffy from the attention it received, glistening with saliva. The young man gave it a brief kiss, trailing some more hickeys along Tommy's chest before he started sucking on the other nipple, making the man in his lap giggle lightly and buck his hips at the sweet feeling.

"You're like a baby, this way, so cute," Tommy cooed adoringly, one hand sliding softly over the taller man's face, heat pooling in his belly once more, "You're mommy's good boy, aren't you, James?" he had no idea where that word came from and why he said it in such a seductive tone when he should have been saying in mockingly.

He wanted to laugh it off to take away the weight of it but the way it made James moan brokenly, his hands tighten around the smaller man's tiny waist, he thought better of it and just went with the flow. James pulled off to lick around the nub with hooded eyes.

"I love your tits so much, mommy," he breathed, making a shiver run down Tommy's spine. He had no idea he had a kink like that, but oh, well, with how hard it made him, he now certainly does. The younger man lightly bit more hickeys into Tommy's chest, looking up with glazed eyes, "I love them. I love you. I love you so much."

There it was again, the mental gut punch that made the shorter man freeze and all thoughts escape his head except for one: run.

Tommy pushed himself off of James lightning-fast, quickly collecting his discarded waistcoat and collar from the floor as if the sirens just started blasting again like in the army, signaling a bomb threat. His movements were at least just as hurried, if not more as he tore the door open and started walking away from the wide-eyed and confused boy still on the bed who could barely gather himself enough to run after him when Thomas was already halfway down the stairs, buttoning his shirt back up as he stumbled down hastily.

A mommy kink directed towards him he could get on board with, but a love confession was out of the question.

"Tommy, wait, please!" James cried after him, still shirtless, trying to do his pants up around his still aching cock as he followed, but Tommy didn't turn around, just grabbed for his jacket and coat and briefly leaned into the living room.

Ada and Jessie were barely covered in a light blanket on the couch as they smoked and giggled with each other, basking in their own afterglow as they half-embraced. Tommy didn't want to interrupt but he must.

"Bye, Ada, I'm leaving," he said coldly as he slid into his waistcoat, not bothering with the buttons, and pocketed away his collar into his coat.

Ada perked up, a confused look on her face, "Wait, why, what's going on?" her eyes snapping to James who just arrived down the stairs, still without a shirt as he desperately tried to catch Tommy's attention who was hell-bent on ignoring the younger man.

"Something came up, don't wait for me, I won't come back," he said as he moved to the entrance, James still whining as Thomas tried to tear the door open, but was stopped by the taller man closing it quickly above his head.

Tommy turned to glare up at the younger now looming over him, James blabbering with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, please Tommy, don't leave, I'll be good, I swear, I'll be anything you want me to be, just please," he clutched at the smaller man's shoulders, who wriggled himself out of the gentle hold and opened the door, giving one last glance to the boy.

"Then don't fucking love me," he seethed before dashing down the front steps and getting into his car, starting it as fast as he could and speeding away, not even daring to look back at the boy running after him on the street until he took a turn and effectively shook him off.

Thomas panted a bit, his heart beating a mile a minute. He was so stupid. So fucking stupid.

Of course, James would still think of him as more than just a random fuck buddy, the boy had a heart too pure and big for this cruel fucking word. 

The adoration turning to mortification in his big doe eyes as he tried to keep him from running away haunted his brain as he drove back towards Birmingham. 

Tommy licked at his lips in frustration, still tasting mint, but with something saltier now added to it.

It was an unfamiliar but strangely pleasing combination. Salt and mint.

It took him a while to place the taste, only noticing his tears streaming down his face when they started to drip into his lap. 

He snorted humorlessly and licked at them more. 

So fucking stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other work, leave a kudo and a comment (they make my day if not my week) and consider following me on Tumblr at abusivelittlebunny for art, more content and regular updates about my work as well as just genuine horny banter!


End file.
